ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Mount Frappe
A snowy mountain located in the far north section of the Earth, west of the Northern Mountains. The temperatures on this mountain are so low that even fire turns to ice immediately. This is also the location of the OX King's castle. You may battle here. * Fallen Knight * Moeru * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fallen Knight * Health: 1,070.6112 / 30,000 (Barrier 1,157.664/7,500) * Strength: 46 * Speed: 41 * Stamina: 300 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Z-soul: Never Give Up * Equipment: Armoured Uniform, Multipurpose gloves * Effects: 20% Damage Resistance, Physical/Ki damage +30% * Blast 1: Explosive Wave * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: * Blast 2: Moeru * Health: 1/30,000 * Strength: 4445.76when attacking with swords * Speed: 33 * Stamina: 194 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Z-soul: The Fight Starts Now! * Equipment: ** Greatsword * Effects: **Fullbreed Effect: Weapons deal 1.25x Damage **Demonic Aura: Weapons deal 1.25x Damage * Blast 1:Explosive Wave * Blast 1:Afterimage * Blast 2: * Blast 2: * Signature: none * Ultimate:none * Signature Transformation:none Fight to 1HP *The Unknown Warrior rises from his resting spot, he faces the oncoming opponent, sensing a fighting intent he wastes no time, he dashes at the opponent and releases a flurry of punches and a final dedicated drop kick (10 Melee Attacks, 5 hit, 2,990 damage) *Moereu skids backwards at the end of the assault, an arm raised in defense, as the other reaches behind him to grasp his sword. He lunges forward, and slashes at the Knight 10 times (9 hit, 6,588 damage). *He takes the slashes with a grunt, he throws a punch into Moeru's chest to stop the assault and follows up with several more,(5 punches, All Hit) as he pulls back for another punch he launches surprise volley of ki blasts (4 ki blasts, 2 hit) and a final Explosive Waves (Blast 1, miss) (Total Damage: 3,588) *Moeru reaches through the dust picked up by the explosion, stabbing his blade forwards, before leaping upwards and delivering another 9 slashes from above (6 hit, 4,392 damage). *The final slash to come at the Knight is deflected by a well timed backhand leading into a severe uppercut, he leaps up after the airborn opponent and unleashes a storm of kicks sending them both back to the ground. (10 Melee attacks, All Hit, 5,980 damage) *Moeru stood, a quiet growl emanating from his lips as a black and red miasma came into existence around him(Demonic Aura activated). In a flash, Moeru dashed forward, slashing haphazardly at the Knight, his swings causing explosions in the air time and again...(8 sword slashes, 3 hit, 2,635.2) *The Knight fights through the explosions and manages to push a shoulder charge through into Moeru with his shoulder in place against his chest be begins delivering rapid jabs to Moeru's ribs he then pushes back bringing up a Barrier (9 Melee, All Miss and a Barrier) *Moeru dodged each and every strike, before returning with 10 sword slashes, in response. (10 Strikes, 4 hit, 3,513.6 damage). *The armoured man lets out a sigh, he seems somewhat disheartened but goes for yet another rush of punches and sets up an afterimage (9 Melee, 7 hit, 4,186 damage) *Moeru flies backwards as his barrier finally falls away. Moeru erects another, before charging at the knight with another 8 slashes, backing away, and preparing for retaliationAfterimage (1 Hit, 732 damage). *The Knight Takes the opportunity presented by the afterimage for a back strike, this time he takes care to put priority in jabbing pressure points (7 jabs) followed by 2 explosive waves kicking up a storm of debris and dust (2 blast 1's) through the dust, where he cannot be seen an antenna slightly slips out of his helmet to be suddenly withdrawn after firing a 'Namekian Shock' (All attacks miss, Namekian Shock hit.). *Taking advantage of the stun the Knight clears the dust out and rushes in with a flurry of punches and kicks his attacks coming a bit more rushed as he tries to really push himself, finishing up with yet another two Explosive Waves, (8 melee, 5 hit, 2 Blast 1's, Both Hit, Total Damage: 4,370 damage) *Moeru stumbled back after the assault, breathing heavily. With a roar, he dashed towards the knight again, slashing him 10 times ( 7 hit, 4,200 damage). *"Fighting like a cornered animal now I see" he grunts as he takes the damage, his first words reveal a deep voice calm but pained. The Knight holds a solid stance as he takes the hits, budging only slightly as he avoids the last few hits and takes his chance to strike, firing off some straight punches and lastly launching an Explosive Wave, the close range creating a sheet of smoke, (9 melee, 7 hit, and Blast 1 Miss, 4,186 damage) *"I am an animal. Allow me to show you just how cornered i feel!" He roars, the groud cracking with the force of the vibrations, as he slashes at the knight 10 more times , All Hit, 6,040.32 damage). *The Knight is thrown back by the force, he manages to land upright but only just, he coughs a bit of blood and it trickles from under his helmet, he stands with determination, readying what he knows will be the final assault, he charges in unleashing a barrage of Ki Blasts (8), he ducks into the smoke and slyly unleashes another 'Namekian Shock' (Miss) and sets up an AfterImage (All Hit, 5,152 damage). *"...restriction released." (Demonic Aura activates) Was all that was said before the earth was lifted into the air by another burst of power. Leaping through the rubble, Moeru dashed in front of the the knight and disappeared, only to reappear in multiple places at once, slashing at him from all sides 9 times, 6 hit, 5,073.8688 damage). *More blood falls from underneath his armour as he slowly stands back up, a barrier flickers up and kicks in, he stands with dignity showing respect to his opponent, then unleashes a volley of Ki Blasts (9 ki blasts, 6 hit, 3,864 damage) *Moeru cracks his neck as he walks up to the knight, hefting his sword over his shoulder and attacking with a set of 9 more sword slashes, before using afterimage (7 attacks hit, 6,342.336 damage). *With all of his power The nameless Knight stands and flies upwards, he points both hands at Moeru "This... Is my Final" he coughs, all of his final strength goes into a final assault, without hesitation a storm of ki blasts rains down onto Moeru's location absolutely devastating the landscape! As the numbers dwindle a final push from the KNnight releases two Explosive Waves, crashing into the earth like a tide, with all of his power used up, he hangs in the air, waiting for the dust to part and reveal the outcome (8 Ki Blasts, 5 hit, 2 Blast 1's, 1 hit, Total Damage: 3,910 damage reduced to 3,731) *The Mysterious Warrior Wins! Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds